


Don’t let me die Jimin

by Yoonkook_Jackbum



Category: vmin - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Fluffiest Shit I’d ever see, Love, M/M, Protect me, angel - Freeform, make love, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkook_Jackbum/pseuds/Yoonkook_Jackbum
Summary: “Jimin.”“Yes Taehyung?”“I don’t want to die Jimin.”





	Don’t let me die Jimin

Vmin- 

 

“Jimin.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m scared Jiminie.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t wanna die.” 

“Kim Taehyung.” 

“Yes Jiminie?” 

“I won’t let that happen Taehyungie. I promise.” 

“How can you promise something you can’t control?” 

“Because i’m your angel, I will protect you with my life. I won’t let you die, I fucking can’t.” 

Taehyung looked up at Jimin, his eyes wounded with tears, his lips opened slightly slicked with the salvia that was put there by his tongue, his dark brown hair falling so easily in his face, the tube that provided his weakened lungs with oxygen resting perfectly above his lip and fitted into his nose. 

“Jimin.” 

“Y-Yes Taehyungie.” 

“Protect me please.” 

Jimin smiled down at Taehyung, his hand resting on the back that faced him, his eyes staring dazed into the ones that looked right at him. His bottom lip being tugged on by his crooked teeth, and his tears, his perfect tears falling down his face as he leaned in ever closer, but so damn slowly you couldn’t even tell. 

“I will protect you Taehyungie, I will.” He said his voice hoarse and quiet. 

“Jimin.” 

“Yes Taehyungie.” 

“Kiss me please.” 

Taehyung swallowed as he tried turning around too kiss Jimin, but Jimin held him from doing so, lifting his chin with his finger as Taehyung tried to twist his head as far back as he could, swallowing roughly when Jimins hand caressed his brown soft hair. 

“Please.” Taehyung whispered again, his breathes uneven his eyes fallen shut. 

Jimin smiled slightly before he softened his lips with his tongue, and then Taehyung’s earning a gasp from the younger, pressing his lips fully onto Taehyung’s now moving slowly, tenderly, lovingly, and with so much fucking care they could both die. 

Taehyung lifted his head for more access, awkwardly lifting his arms from under him to hold more weight there. He followed Jimins lips when they left his not being done with the kiss they’d shared. 

“Taehyung we can’t do this.” 

“Why?” 

“B-because...” 

Taehyung removed himself from Jimins hold crawling towards his bestfriend so he was in his lap breathing heavily because of the effort it took. 

“Why Jiminie?” 

Jimin observed Taehyung, studied him, relished him, the most beautiful human on the planet Jimin told himself; watching as his eyes danced around his and eventually his lips leaning in too place a soft kiss where they’d been pursed, licking it lightly before pulling back. Taehyung was always a sensual person.

“Jiminie...”Taehyung whined snapping Jimin out of his trance. 

“Yes?” 

“Why shouldn’t we do this?” 

Jimin looked further into Taehyung’s eyes swallowing down the tears threatening themselves out from his sockets. 

“Because if I love you, and I can’t protect you, then I will hate myself forever.” 

“You won’t let me die Jiminie..I trust you.” 

“I- 

Taehyung kissed Jimin one more time for reassurance lingering until Jimin kissed him back softly, hesitantly now. 

“Don’t let me die Jimin.” 

Jimin couldnt take it as he deepened the kiss placed on his lips, licking and sucking and biting because man did he love Taehyung; his world, his sun, his moon, and all of his damn stars. He needed Taehyung to know this. 

He laid Taehyung back onto the bed, lips never leaving his, as he rubbed his hands on Taehyung’s bare chest, licking and sucking and playing with Taehyung’s nipples while the latter groaned and huffed in pleasure. 

“Ugh- 

“Taehyung-ah...I love you baby.” 

“I love you more Jiminie.” 

Jimin smiled up at him before he kissed down towards his crouch area taking in the hard length that poked out before he made love to him, pleasuring and pleasing Taehyung while he moaned the night away. 

-

Morning hit as they both laid curled into eachother, Jimin slowly opening his eyes as he watched Taehyung breathe in and breathe out slowly. 

“I will protect you. Forever my baby.” 

 

The End


End file.
